1. Field
The disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for realtime capturing and monitoring of remote activities using a client-side identification management agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network security is becoming more and more important as businesses, governmental agencies, medical institutions, financial institutions, and educational institutions spend more and more time connected online to provide services to individuals. Network security consists of provisions, policies, regulations, and laws designed to prevent and monitor unauthorized access, misuse, or modification of network-accessible resources. Network security is the authorization of access to resources within a network. Typically, users are assigned an identification (identifiers), such as a user name, and a password that allows the users access to the network-accessible resources on a network within their security level clearance. In other words, network security secures the network by protecting and monitoring operations being performed on network-accessible resources.